Eternal Moon
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: A DaiMao vampire fic: Hamao Kyousuke, a young talent that is dreaming of becoming a renowned performer gets the chance of becoming the assistant of Watanabe Daisuke, an actor who has made a name for himself in the industry. Kyousuke finds that there is something strange about the handsome man who keeps to himself. Little does he know that Daisuke is indeed hiding a dark secret...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Minna! **  
>I've been wanting to do this ever since I've seen Dai-chan in 'Dracula' last year and I finally found the time for it...<br>I proudly present you with "Eternal Moon", which is not only a DaiMao fanfic, but my first vampire story ever!

I've always loved good vampire stories (Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' and Anne Rice's 'Interview with a vampire' are two of my favourite books of all time) and I used to watch 'Buffy- the vampire slayer' in my teenage days, but haven't watched any vampire dramas ever since.

Regarding this story, I wanted to keep things as natural and as believable as possible, so if you are expecting a fanfic that includes demons, werewolves and those sort of creatures you'll be disappointed. "Eternal Moon" is a vamipre-only story.

**There are a few Japanese expressions in this story which most of you might already be familiar with, but in case that you aren't, here's a little glossary:**

**otsukaresama deshita** **- **thanks for your hard work**  
>yoroshiku onegai shimasu -<strong> lit. 'please take care of me'**  
>ojamashimasu - <strong>I'm sorry to intrude (commonly said whenever one enters another person's house or apartment)

**Alright, that's all I have to say for the present moment and now please enjoy the prologue of "Eternal Moon".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dai-chan and Mao, nor the locations used in this story. All other characters in this story are fictional and my own creation.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eternal Moon<strong>

**Prologue**

_Dreams…everybody has them and everybody needs them because those dreams are a motivation to do one's best every day in order to make them come true. I can't recall how many times I've been told something like 'follow your dreams, believe in yourself, your abilities, never give up in spite of the tough times you will occasionally have to go through or the drawbacks you will suffer along the way and you will surely reach your goals and make your wishes come true.' _

_Ever since the day I decided to enter the glittering and glamorous entertainment world, to eventually earn a living with this kind of work, acting on stage and on screen, I've been working hard, have been doing my best and exerting any effort and yet I'm beginning to wonder whether I'll ever make it in this profession and become a respected, recognized actor and artist or if it would be better to give up on this dream and to look for an ordinary job instead for the sake of the social and financial security it entails. _

_I don't want to let go of my hopes and dreams about acting and about becoming a popular artist one day, but I've begun to feel tired and that tiredness grows with every month that I keep struggling on and I start asking myself how much strength I have left. Will it be enough to last me until I can at last reach my goals? _

The ebony-haired youth put his pen down and let out a dejected sigh as he let his beautiful, dark eyes that were of a rich chocolate-brown color, wander over the entry he had just written into his diary.

"Will my time ever come or will I fail as so many others have done before me? At the moment it's sure looking like I'm going to end up being one of the many artists who have tried to make their break-through in this business, but haven't been successful in their endeavors," he murmured almost inaudibly to himself and was just about to pick his pen and diary up once more when a haughty, demanding voice caused him to halt in his actions. "Hamao! Hamao, stop lolling about and get down here at once!"

With another sigh escaping his sensually curved mouth the so addressed twenty-one-year old rose from his seat in the auditorium of the 'Sun Mall' theater, where he and the remaining cast of the stage play 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' were rehearsing for the upcoming performance of the piece and slowly made his way down the stairs and over to the stage, the eyes of everybody who was assembled on it riveted upon him.

"About damn time Hamao," owner of the arrogant voice that had echoed through the room only a minute earlier, Fujiwara Ryouta the actor who had been casted for the main role in the stage production growled and gave the young man a disdainful look. "It's already way past lunch time and all of us are quite hungry, so go to the bento shop around the corner of the theater and buy some lunch boxes. Here's the list of what we want," he went on after a brief moment of silence and held out a piece of paper towards the ebony-haired youth," and hurry already, understood?"

"Why me? Can't you go yourself or ask the theater's staff to get the food," the so addressed actor spoke up bravely, determined to face up to the other man and his colleagues who had been bullying him ever since the first day of rehearsals. "I might not play one of the leading roles in this production, but I'm a member of the cast nonetheless, just like you and the others and I'm not your errand boy."

"But aren't you a part time worker at this theater as well," Fujiwara replied with a derisive, venomous smile playing about his mouth, "so consider running this errand for us as part of your job since working here, even if it's just part-time, technically makes you a member of staff. Besides, I don't consider someone who is merely having three or four short appearances that amount to a total of about ten minutes on stage in a two-hour play as a member of the cast. I really don't understand why the producer and director insist on your attending every rehearsal when one or two days to rehearse your part, plus delivering your lines in the final rehearsal one more time to make sure that you don't mess up during the actual performance, would clearly suffice. And now go get those lunch boxes or do need a special invitation?"

"I…I'll be right back," the ebony-haired youth who had listened to the other's hateful speech with gritted teeth and clenched fists stammered meekly at last accepting the piece of paper that was still being held out to him before turning on his heels and heading towards the doors to the foyer of the theater with tears burning in his big, almond-shaped eyes.

"Not now Kyousuke, not now. Get a hold of yourself," he quietly mouthed over and over again as he left the building and slowly walked towards the bento shop that was nearby, determined not to show any weakness in front of his so-called colleagues that would give them the opportunity to torment him an even greater extent than they already were.

He knew that he wasn't welcome in the cast, that the main actors, Fujiwara in particular, looked down on him and that knowledge was already painful, but to finally being told was a completely different thing. The words the self-proclaimed star of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' had spoken had hurt him deeply and had truly gotten to him, especially because he had often heard similar things from other artists before.

Since his debut in the entertainment world about two years prior the ebony-haired youth had strived to make a name for himself, had worked unremittingly and indefatigably to get ahead, but except for a few minor roles in small stage productions, the release of an idol DVD and a couple of interviews or short video clips for some ikemen magazine or idol DVD compilation his efforts had remained fruitless, mostly because of his representing talent agency that had, while offering him a contract, been for the most part anything but supportive after the deal had been closed and how was he supposed to ever make a decent career in the industry if neither his management nor his agency backed him up?

"Why can't they just give me a chance to prove myself, just one single chance," Kyousuke mouthed inaudibly while waiting for the lunch boxes he had ordered to be prepared and sighed deeply for the umpteenth time that day. "What ever can I do?" "Number 103, your order is ready," the firm voice of the shop assistant ripped him out of his sad musings and about ten minutes later he was back at the theater where most of the cast of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' was already impatiently waiting for him.

"Finally Hamao, there you are! It's about time," Fujiwra huffed as he grabbed the bags from the hands of the twenty-one-year old and began to hand their contents to his colleagues. "What took you so damn long? Did you stop for a coffee on the way or something like that?"

"N-No…but your order was quite large and there were a couple of customers before me, so I had to wait for a while," the so addressed youth replied quietly while keeping his eyes bent on the ground; not that he was intimidated or too scared to look up, but knowing only all too well what kinds of expressions the faces of his so-called colleagues were portraying, he had decided to keep his gaze lowered for looks of scorn and disdain were the last things he needed after what had happened earlier and thus, without addressing another word to Fujiwara or any of the other performers, he returned to his seat in the back of the auditorium where he spent the remainder of the lunch break by himself while the rest of the cast went to enjoy their meals in the comfortable foyer laughing and chatting animatedly with each other.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather uneventfully. Kyousuke was asked only once by the director of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' to act out one of the few scenes he in which he made an appearance, the rehearsal taking less than thirty minutes and he spent most of the remaining time watching the other cast members perform their parts, his heart growing more and more anxious as the afternoon hours kept ticking away for the young man was well aware that the toughest part of the day was yet to come.

Since he was not only part of the cast, but also a part timer at the theater that had been chosen for the rehearsals it was his duty to stay behind at the end of the day in order to help the owner and manager of the theater as well as the janitor to clean the premises and the ebony-haired youth was pretty sure that some of his so-called colleagues would try to make things unnecessarily hard for him.

He should be proven right.

The foyer was a mess, the empty lunch boxes sitting wherever the other cast members had left them at the end of the lunch break, which was anywhere but in the rubbish bins and when he entered the dressing room after everybody had taken their leave to sweep the floor and to wipe the dressing tables the room was covered in rubbish, no doubt thanks to the self-proclaimed star of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' the rubbish bin by the door was only half full while the rest of the waste, consisting of wrapping paper or foil, empty PET bottles and cans as well as some scraps was covering most of the tables, some of the chairs and the floor.

For a long moment Kyousuke could only stare wide-eyed and in disbelief at the mess, tears eventually beginning to cloud his vision. "Why…why are they doing this to me," he sniffed brokenly. "Whatever have I done to any of them that they despise me so much?" And with that the twenty-one-year old sank onto the ground and broke into sobs, finally allowing himself to cry at least some of his grief away and to the tears he had held back for most part of the day to fall freely.

The young man had no idea as to how long he had been sitting in the middle of the dressing room with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms when a firm, yet warm and gentle male voice calling his name caused him to look up. "Hamao-kun?"

"O-Okamoto-san," the so addressed youth sniffed once he had come face to face with the new arrival who happened to be none other than Okamoto Hideo the owner and manager of 'Theater Sun Mall', his employer. "Otsukaresama deshita." "Otsukaresama," the tall, slender man in his mid-fifties returned the greeting and offered his distressed employee a mild, compassionate smile. "I've just now seen the foyer and after what I have witnessed at lunchtime today I don't think it's a coincidence that this dressing room looks even worse, now is it?"

"It was design," Kyousuke sniffed brokenly and furiously brushed away the tears that were still trickling down his reddened cheeks. "They did it on purpose, in order to humiliate me and to give me a hard time. Since the first day of rehearsals I'm constantly picked on by Fujiwara-kun and his friends and I don't know how much more I can take of their cruel harassment and bullying.

Most of these guys have debuted around the same time as I have and it may be true that, unlike them, I got into this business because I had some help and therefore a smooth start in this extremely competitive industry, but still that's no reason to treat me in such a contemptuous way, is it…especially because I've been working so hard to gain more popularity and to get ahead since the day I signed the contract with my agency, not once relying on anyone other than myself and my own skills and talents."

"I know Hamao-kun, I know," the older man replied sympathetically and placed his hand onto the young actor's shoulder to squeeze it in a comforting and reassuring manner. "You've been working here long before you signed that contract with 'Akarui Promotion' after all. I know that you don't want to rely on others or take advantage of any connections you might have and make it on your own in this business instead, but I also know from experience that many newcomers as well as some established talents in this industry are insanely jealous and envious of those who have some connections in the entertainment world while they themselves don't have any and to those enviers it doesn't matter that these connections might be insignificant ones or that not all of the talents who are lucky enough to have some connections try to use them as much as they can to their advantage."

"And because I'm one of these 'lucky' talents I'm treated like the enemy. That's what you are trying to say, isn't it," the ebony-haired youth breathed dejectedly and let out a deep, frustrated sigh when he perceived his employer nodding quietly to confirm his assumptions.

"I know it's easy for me to say this, but try to stay strong Hamao-kun," the owner and manager of 'Theater Sun Mall' picked the conversation up once more after a brief moment of silence had settled between him and his young employee. "I've seen how talented you are and I'm sure you will eventually get your chance to prove that to all those who either have bullied you in the past or are bullying you now, out of jealousy and envy, as well as to everybody else in this industry if you remain strong and keep fighting for your dreams and until that day as well as after you can count on me to be there for you whenever you need comfort, support, reassurance and encouragement."

"Thanks Okamoto-san, you are really kind. It's great to know that there is at least one person in this industry who wishes me well," Kyousuke replied huskily and offered his employer a melancholic yet grateful smile before finally rising to his feet. "I should get started on cleaning up this mess, so that you, the janitor and I can soon call it a day and go home."

"Leave it Hamao-kun," the older man spoke up as soon as the twenty-one-year old had begun to pick up some of the wrapping papers from the floor to stuff them into a big, plastic rubbish bag. "The janitor is already cleaning up the foyer and he has agreed to help cleaning this room as well. You know, until he arrives I'm going to busy myself with picking up the wrapping paper and foil to put it where it belongs, so why don't you hand me that rubbish bag and call it a day? Go home and get some rest."

"B-But Okamoto-san, there's so much to do here. This room is a perfect mess, just look around you" Kyousuke stammered shyly. "Is it really okay for me to leave?" "Don't you worry about that Hamao-kun. The theater is closed tomorrow, so the janitor and I can get some proper rest as well," the owner and manager of 'Theater Sun Mall' replied good-naturedly. "You need a break young man and therefore, as your boss, I order you to go home immediately. Otsukaresama deshita." And with that he took the rubbish bag from the hands of his part-time employee in order to give some authority to his words before ushering the ebony-haired youth out of the room, with a benevolent smile lingering on his lips, leaving the twenty-one-year old no choice but to oblige.

**oOo**

"Here we go again," Kyousuke sighed as he unlocked the door to the theater's back entrance two days later, the grey, heavy clouds that were dulling the sky over Tokyo that morning not doing much to improve his dampened spirits, neither did the fact that he would have to make it through another days of rehearsals, rehearsals that would surely hold plenty of teasing comments, bickering, hurtful remarks, cruel jokes and amusement at his expense in store for him and even though the day had just begun the young man was already wishing it was over.

With a dejected sigh tearing from him, the ebony-haired youth entered the building and headed for the dressing room where he was, about thirty minutes later, joined by most of the other cast members who greeted him with a polite, yet indifferent "ohayo gozaimasu", but chose to ignore him otherwise, just as he had expected they would.

Only a short while later the producer arrived as well together with the director and after a brief morning meeting the whole group entered the auditorium where Kyousuke went to find himself a comfortable seat in the back of the room while the others busied themselves with getting ready for acting out the first scene that was on the agenda that day and thus the morning rehearsals began.

Just like two days prior Kyousuke spent most of the time watching the other performers somberly, except for the one or two occasions where he was called onto the stage to deliver his lines and the young man dreaded the moment the lunch break would be announced for he had a good notion that everything would happen like it had the other day and his suspicions should once more prove to be justified.

"Hamao, get down here and take a look at the list of lunch boxes we want today," Fujiwara exclaimed in a commanding voice as soon as the director had announced the break and left the auditorium with the producer in tow in order to have a private lunch. "Since you are working here you will be so kind and get them for us again, won't you?"

Sighing heavily the so addressed actor obediently rose from the seat he had been occupying, made his way down to the stage to get the list Fujiwara was holding up and waving playfully and had barely accepted the piece of paper from the main actor's hands when the owner of the theater, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, took it from him only to hand it back to the self-proclaimed star of the theatrical production.

"I'm sorry Fujiwara-kun, but if you want those lunch boxes you'll either have to go and fetch them yourself or to send someone else for I have something to discuss with Hamao-kun and the matter bears no delay, so will you please excuse us," the middle-aged man declared resolutely and escorted his young employee out of the auditorium before the self-proclaimed star of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' or any of the other performers could say anything in return.

"Thank you Okamoto-san for stepping in and helping me out back there," Kyousuke spoke up quietly once he and his boss were in the foyer and hung his head, "otherwise I would have been used as an errand boy again. Fujiwara-kun and the others take advantage of the fact that I'm a part-time employee at this theater and use me to do all sorts of things for them and there is nothing I can do against it."

"I know Hamao-kun and like I said the other day, I want to help you as much as I can," the owner and manager of 'Sun Mall Theater' replied, lightly patting his employee's shoulder, "and what I said in the auditorium just now is true. I really came to find you because there is something I would like to speak to you about. So, why don't we go to my office?"

Nodding shyly in agreement and wondering what kind of matter his boss wanted to discuss, the ebony-haired youth followed the middle-aged man to a door at the far end of the foyer that was labeled "jimusho" and entered the room upon his employer's invitation, muttering a faint "ojamashimasu" as he closed the door behind him.

"Well Hamao-kun," Okamoto began once his employee was seated across from him at the large desk, "you have been a part-time worker here for about three years now, haven't you and I must say that I have been more than pleased with your work as well as your conduct. You are a good, hardworking and extremely talented guy who gives himself no airs and as your boss I feel it's about time to reward you for your good work here at the theater."

With that the middle-aged man fell silent for a moment and shoved a photograph under the nose of his astonished employee whose cheeks had reddened slightly. "Do you know who the man on that picture is?" "Y-Yes, of course I do. He is really famous in the theater and musical scene and even starred as the main character in several big movie productions," Kyousuke stammered, blinking a couple of times in confusion, "but why are you showing me this?"

"I'm showing you this picture because that guy's manager is an acquaintance of mine and is currently looking for an assistant for his charge and both men will stop by the theater tonight around six o'clock to have a chat with you about filling that position," Okamoto explained calmly.

"If you can get the job, you would frequently accompany that actor to rehearsals, photo shootings, interviews, movie sets and so on which would be a great opportunity for you to not only meet people who have some power and influence in the industry but to make connections that could turn out to be advantageous for you in regards to your future career. I know that you want to make it on your own in this business, but since your agency isn't backing you up as they ought to you have to look for some support elsewhere because no matter how talented you are and how hard you work, if you don't have any support you can rely on, you will never get ahead in your career. So, do your best during the interview tonight to get the job and don't embarrass me."

"O-Okamoto-san, I…I don't know what to say," Kyousuke stammered clumsily, his eyes widened in disbelief. "That is absolutely amazing! How can I ever thank you for your generosity and your kindness?"

"By getting a big role either in a stage play or in a TV or movie production and then showing that arrogant Fujiwara that you have more talent in one tip of your hair than he has in his whole body," the so addressed man replied matter-of-factly and offered his young employee an encouraging smile. "Of course I'll be missing you here at 'Theater Sun Mall', but I also think it's way past time that the efforts you have exerted over the past two years, ever since your debut, finally start paying off. Unfortunately I don't have any connections that would enable me to directly introduce you to a producer and to recommend you for an important role, believe me that otherwise I would have done so a long time ago, but creating the opportunity for you to become a famous actor's assistant in order to give your career a push is the best I can do."

"N-No Okamoto-san, don't say that. What you have done for me is much more than I deserve. I…I never dared to think that anyone could ever show me so much kindness and give me so much support as you have done," the ebony-haired youth stuttered nervously, trying to hold back the tears that had begun to burn in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome Hamao-kun and now I think you should return to the auditorium. The lunch break is almost over," the owner and manager of 'Theater Sun Mall' replied smiling mildly and rose from his chair Kyousuke instantaneously following the man's example and after he had thanked his employer once more the young actor left the office to rejoin the other performers on stage, his heart fluttering with happiness.

**oOo**

"You'll never guess who just arrived at the theater," Kojima Naoki, a tall, brown-haired guy and friend of Fujiwara, who was a little younger than Kyousuke and who had been casted for one of the principal roles in 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' burst into the dressing room, "none other than Watanabe Daisuke and his manager!"

"Watanabe Daisuke, THE Watanabe Daisuke? You are lying," Fujiwara exclaimed in sheer disbelief, the eyes of the other occupants in the room growing wide at the same time. "What business could a famous actor like him have at such a small theater?" "I'm not lying," the so addressed youth replied firmly, neither he nor the self-proclaimed star of 'Tsuki to Uso to Satsujin' noticing that Kyousuke had begun to shift nervously at his dressing table at hearing the news. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go and see for yourself! Maybe they are still in the foyer."

"You can bet on that," Fujiwara declared resolutely and was just about to head for the door when it was opened from the outside. "Hamao-kun, the boss wishes to see you in his office right away and has asked me to fetch you," the janitor who had appeared in the doorframe announced. "Please come with me." "Of course," the ebony-haired youth replied meekly and rose to his feet, not only trying desperately to ignore the questioning looks everybody in the room was giving him as he followed the janitor outside but to calm his racing heart and his frayed nerves as well.

"I can do this, I can do this," the twenty-one-year old whispered to himself several times while making his way to the office of his employer, taking a deep breath when the janitor went in to announce him. "Here we go," the young actor murmured and once more inhaled deeply before finally entering the room.

"Hamao-kun, there you are. Let me introduce you to our visitors" he was greeted by his employer who motioned towards the two men who had risen from the sofa in the small reception area of the office. "Watanabe-san, Kinoshita-san, this is Hamao Kyousuke, the part-time employee I mentioned earlier. Hamao-kun, please meet Watanabe Daisuke and his manager Kinoshita Tatsuya."

"Watanabe-san, Kinoshita-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kyousuke stated with a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and bowed respectfully to the renowned actor and his manager. "It's nice to meet you too," Daisuke's manager returned the greeting with equal politeness before he and his charge sat back down onto the sofa upon which Kyousuke's boss excused himself for a while. "I'm sure Okamoto-san has already told you the purpose of our visit, so why don't you sit down to have a little chat with me?"

Nodding his head in confirmation the so addressed youth did as he was told and offered the manager as well as Daisuke a mild smile, but immediately cast his eyes when he received only a blank stare from the handsome actor in return.

"Well, Hamao-kun, let's get straight to the point, on behalf of Watanabe-san here I'm currently looking for an assistant for him, someone who can attend to him during movie and photo shootings, rehearsals, auditions and so on and since I've heard good things from Okamoto-san I'm considering you for that job," Kinoshita began at last after a brief moment of silence. "Are you familiar with this kind of work?"

"Yes, I am," the ebony-haired youth replied truthfully, his voice firm and confident despite his nervousness. "I've been working at this theater for about three years now and during that time there were many occasions on which I attended to stage actors and actresses, helped them with their costumes or with practicing their lines and ran several errands for them."

"That sounds very promising, very promising indeed," Daisuke's manager answered in a businesslike manner, "so let me tell you a little more about the details of this job. You would accompany Watanabe-san whenever he wishes you to and attend to any of his needs. Your pay will be 1500 yen per hour and in case Watanabe-san requests your assistance for a whole day it will be 15.000 yen flat. Before signing the contract you will be required to work on a trial period, that period being three days for which you will be fully paid and the decision whether you will get the job at the end of them rests entirely in Watanabe-san's hands. What do you say to that Watanabe-san?"

"The plan sounds good enough to me," the so addressed actor who had remained silent up to that moment replied with an air of decided indifference and for the first time ever since they had been introduced to each other Kyousuke dared to face the other man properly, to take in his appearance and what he saw took his breath away for the youngish man was even more handsome in reality than on any of the many pictures of him that were available had led the ebony-haired youth to believe.

Daisuke's shiny, black hair that was cut in a stylish, asymmetric fashion was framing beautiful, flawless features that were defined by delicate yet manly lines. Smooth, creamy skin as well as a sensually curved mouth only added to the actor's beauty and gave the renowned celebrity a graceful, almost regal air. But the feature that fascinated the ebony-haired youth the most were the other's big, long-lashed eyes that were of a rich, dark-brown color and whose depths were seemingly endless, eyes that that had the ability of drawing anyone in almost instantaneously.

"I'm glad to hear it. How about you Hamao-kun," Kinoshita stated contentedly, thus ripping Kyousuke out of his silent rhapsodies, "are you willing to agree to this arrangement and be Watanabe-san's assistant for the duration of a three-day trial?" "Yes, I am," the ebony-haired youth replied truthfully before breathing a barely noticeable sigh of relief, "and I'm very much obliged to you and Watanabe-san for offering me this chance. Thank you very much."

"Good, that matter is settled then," Daisuke's manager said matter-of-factly and rose to his feet once he had taken down Kyousuke's contact details, had provided the twenty-one-year old with Daisuke's schedule for the remainder of the week and had agreed with him on a date for his first trial day, which turned out to be the upcoming Saturday. "If there should be any changes in the schedule either Watanabe-san or I will let you know and now I should go and look for Okamoto-san. I want to bid him goodbye before I leave."

"I believe you will find him somewhere in the foyer," the young actor informed Kinoshita politely and once they had exchanged their goodbyes Daisuke's manager took his leave, leaving his charge and the ebony-haired youth alone in the office upon which a grave, awkward silence settled between the two young men.

"Ano…Watanabe-san, I would like to thank you for agreeing to Kinoshita-san's proposal and for accepting me as your assistant," Kyousuke spoke up at last, his soft voice, barely more than a whisper. "I promise to do my best. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

"Don't think too much of it. I only agreed to this whole scheme because Kinoshita-san and the owner of this theater are old acquaintances and because I owe Okamoto-san a favor," Daisuke replied grimly, his handsome features and striking eyes portraying not only cold indifference, but something else that sent an unpleasant shiver down Kyousuke's spine, "and don't you dare be late on Saturday morning." With that the renowned actor exited the room without bothering to bid his assistant-to-be goodbye and for a long moment the ebony-haired youth could only stare after Daisuke's retreating figure, puzzled at the other's rude behavior and with his heart growing heavy with worry for he couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about the handsome celebrity.

The man had an incredible strong charisma, one that was stronger than anything he had ever witnessed in any other people, regardless whether they had been working in the entertainment industry or not, an air that was appealing as well as alluring, but mysterious and somehow perilous at the same time and suddenly Kyousuke wasn't so confident anymore whether having agreed to work for Watanabe Daisuke as his assistant, even though it was only for a trial period of three days for the time being had been a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Okay, that's it for the prologue. I hope you enjoyed the read. Please take a minute and let me know what you think in a short comment. **

What will happen next? How will Mao's first day as dai-chan's assistant go? Will he and Dasuke get along or will the handsome actor continue to show Kyousuke the cold shoulder? Find out in the next chapter of "Eternal Moon".

**As usual, due to my busy schedule: 4 reviews = new chapter**

**Important: **This story, should anyone like me to continue that is, will be **updated in turns with my ongoing Takumi-kun story "Sourire encore Demain",** meaning **every 6 - 8 weeks**. I wish I could spend more time writing, but being a full time worker in Japan doesn't allow me such luxury. Gomen ne and I hope that you can be understanding.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IMORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello my dear readers!

I'm sorry that this isn't an update as most of you probably hoped it would be, but I have some news concerning my fanfics and the upcoming updates.

I know that some of you are eagerly waiting for "Sourire encore demain" and "Eternal Moon" to finally be updated.  
>However, I'm sorry to say that there'll be some delay in those updates for personal reasons...<br>I had planned to update "Sourire Encore Demain" this weekend, but a few days ago I received the sad news that my grandmother (age 98) whom I was extremely close with has passed away.

That news came as a real shock, especially because I had been celebrating Christmas with her only three weeks ago...  
>Things are pretty tough for me right now, especially because I won't be able to attend the funeral to pay my last respects and because I have to deal with the pain all by myself since my family is litterally at the other end of the world.<p>

Therefore I haven't exactly been in writing mood and I hope you guys can be understanding and wait a little longer for the updates of my stories.  
>I hope that the new chapter of "Sourire Encore Demain" will be ready for upload by the end of the month. I'm already more than half-way through the chapter.<p>

"Eternal Moon" will definitely be updated in February.  
>I also promise that from February onwards "Sourire Encore Demain" and "Eternal Moon" will be updated more regularly.<p>

Just give me some time to get my heart and mind settled and my act together...

Thanks minna and sorry for keeping you waiting so long for the updates of my stories!

Princess Serenity-chan


End file.
